Malice
by DeanFan
Summary: With Crowley currently being Sam and Dean's bitch, Abbadon's reign for ruler of Hell continues. She enlists the help of one of Crowley's prized possessions who loathes him with a passion and wouldn't mind seeing Crowley's head on a stick. ( Season 9)


It was quiet a night. Not even a sound of a vehicle or airplane at this or crossroads. Abbadon kick a few small rocks out of her way as she walked up to the four way middle. This was her time now. She hated the King of Hell with a passion. How he ever became the King of Hell she would never know. In her eyes, he was a disgrace on how he even became a demon in a first place and to top it off electing that thing as Mayor of all demons? She didn't think so. Abbadon knew who his prized possession is. To her advantage, his prized possession hated him with the same about of hate as she did. Even more. Her plan was forming.

"Rebecca I know you are here. Show yourself," Abbadon commanded.

"Abbadon?" A voice said surprised behind her. She turned around to face the blonde demon. "I thought you were dead."

"You've heard of me?"

"Once you become a demon you learn all the names of the past and present. It's like your back in school again," Rebecca smirked. "What do I owe the pleasure of your prescience?"

Abbadon was already liking her. She was straight to business demon. "Crowley."

Abbadon watched Rebecca's face contort with rage and hate. "I don't like that word." Rebecca said her eyes instantly red.

"That's why I think you and I will become very good friends. You heard Crowley's been missing." It was a statement. Not a question.

"You see me crying a river over his absence?"

"I want to make his absence perminate. Do I have your attention now?"

**Two Months Later**

Rebecca walked into a mini mart. Life for her without Crowley the last two months have been blissful if that was possible for a demon. The things that he used to make her do to him... She shook her head to clear her thoughts of that. That was in the past. This was her time now.

She made her way over to the slushi machine remembering what they tasted like when she was human. One cherry couldn't hurt.

Just as she was going to put a lid on her cup someone bumped into her knocking some of the slushi out of the cup and over her hand.

"Thanks for that!"Humans! For sake she was there first!

The person who had bumped into her began to clean her hand off with a load of cheap napkins. "Sorry about that."

Rebecca tossed the remaining of the slushi in the trashcan.

"Your lucky I didn't dump the leftovers on your idiot head!"

"Someones taking bitchy pills," The voice muttered causing her head to snap in his direction.

"What was that?"

"Never mind. I'll buy you a slushi and call it even. How about that?" He asked with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

Rebecca knew his kind. Cocky. Arrogant. "I can buy my own." She glared walking past him to get another one.

The guy on the other hand, wouldn't let it go.

"Dean, leave the woman alone," The cashier told him.

At least the clerk was doing something about it.

"I told her I'd buy her a slushi. Back off, Cas!"

Rebecca tried her best not to look shocked at the sound of those two names. The one's that Abbadon had been searching for.

She regained her composure and briskly walked past the two men.

"I said I'd buy you a drink!" The one named Dean yelled.

Rebecca walked out as quickly as she could and rounded the corner behind the mini mart.

She spotted a homeless man that was passed out drunk still clutching a vodka bottle in his hand.

"This isn't a soul trade but he'll just have to do."

Her eyes turned red as she walked around the homeless man. She pulled out a silver goblet from the inside of her black leather jacket and slit the guy's throat in one swift slice with her nails.

"Come on," she muttered waiting for his blood to be completely drained from him before making the call. "Your majesty. You will never guess who I just encountered."

**Meanwhile back inside the mini mart**

Castiel grabbed a hold of a mop and began mopping up the slushi mess on the floor.

"Cas, your better than this man. Your telling me this is what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

Castiel placed the mop back in it's holder. "I admit that this is not my purpose, but it's giving me something to do. "

A ear piercing scream sounded from outside causing both men to run at towards the sound of it.

Dean stopped when he spotted the dead homeless man. What really caught his attention was his slit throat with all his blood drained from his body.

"Demons." Dean said stating the obvious.

Castiel looked at Dean deep in thought. "Yes. Which begs the question. What demon?"

"That's a good question."


End file.
